


In The Centre Of The Bathroom

by mistyeyedbi



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyeyedbi/pseuds/mistyeyedbi
Summary: Adam prepares for another one of the mayor’s pompous parties.Kissing Prompt 4: A nuzzle kiss
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 4
Collections: the lips the teeth the tip of the tongue





	In The Centre Of The Bathroom

Adam thought he knew the definition of over the top, but Mayor Friedman was a constant reminder that he didn’t. It was unnecessary to throw a party each time they solved a particularly difficult case. That was their job. And yet he found himself in a suit for the second time since his arrival in Wayhaven.

He stood in front of a mirror, eyeing the black suit and vest Nate suggested that he wear. He didn’t bother to question why he did, the knowing look in his old friend’s eyes was enough for him to know exactly who this was for.

There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door, coupled with a heartbeat that has grown comforting and familiar.

“Adam? Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

The door inched open, slowly revealing the person behind it, his heart stuttering in his chest. Zuri smiled and stepped towards him, dark blue satin gleaming in the light, hugging her waist and trailing behind her. It matched the satin wrapped around her head, tufts of black curls covering her forehead. She squeezed between him and the marble counter, and his hands instinctively cupped her face. She was…

“Beautiful.”

“So are you,” she grinned. She tugged on the lapels of his blazer with one hand and fanned herself with the other, continuing with a playful growl. “You look good in a suit. You should let Nate dress you more often. _Shit_." 

Adam rolled his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips. It was difficult to get used to the way Zuri complimented him, often ranging from genuine to over the top ‘hype’, as she would call it. But it was endearing all the same.

She giggled, eyes drifting down his body before snapping up to his. "Are you ready to go?”

The flutter in his stomach ceased at the reminder. He was dreading it. The idea of rubbing elbows with the mayor, and those who associate with him, was anything but enticing. His smile twisted into a sneer. “I doubt anyone could be ready to deal with the mayor.”

“I hear you. But we can still have fun,” she said, rising on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing his shoulders. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, her scent blanketing his senses. Sweet and zesty citrus casing her pulse. Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke in dreamy tones, leading their bodies in a slow sway. “I’ve been dying to dance with you.”

He murmured into her skin, eyes fluttering shut, nuzzling her cheek with his (and she giggled again, a familiar nickname slipping past her lips: _chaton_ ) before pressing a kiss just below her ear. “We can do that here.”

“We could. But we have to go,” she sighed and pulled away, hands dangling loosely behind his neck. “I just hope they have decent music and wine old enough to satisfy that refined palate of yours.”

He raised a brow and gazed at her for a moment, icy green eyes following the outline of her form. His hands drifted to her hips and she shuddered, much like a feather quaking at the slightest bit of breeze in his grasp. To say he enjoyed the effect he had on her would be an understatement, and on occasion he can’t help but indulge in the teasing she often directed at him.

“There is something I am far more interested in tasting.”

“Hmm, I wonder what that is,” she smirked, her breath hitching slightly. “I’m sure we can find a place quiet enough for you to share that interest… once we get there.”

He groaned. She laughed and lead him out the door by the hand, fingers intertwining with his.

“Come on, lest the mayor throws condescending comments about punctuality at us. I refuse to get lectured today.”


End file.
